Miss Understood/Transcript
Detective Bell: Mr. Weller, appreciate you coming back in. Dalton Weller: This makes what, three times? Frankly, these interviews are starting to feel like harassment. I already admitted to what happened between me and Summer. It was a one-time thing. Bell: Right. Ms. Voss was your physical therapist, things got physical. But, you know, homicide investigation, we like to be thorough. Weller: Where is it even a homicide? She died in a car accident. And I was in front of a class full of students when it happened. Bell: Like I said on the phone, we just have one more thing to go over. Sherlock Holmes: Fear not, Mr. Weller. Unlike the yoga ball you used to kill Summer Voss, this one won't hurt anyone. Bell: Got to hand it to you. At first we couldn't figure out how you did it. Holmes: We only knew you had motive after her friends told us she'd threatened to expose your bedswerving to your wife. Joan Watson: Then we noticed a small incision in the deflated yoga ball police found in Summer's car. Their lab tested the ball and found traces of carbon monoxide inside. Bell: You knew what time Summer went to work. And you knew what kind of yoga ball she kept in her car, so you bought an identical one and filled it with carbon monoxide. You have access to the gas through your school's chemistry lab. Watson: You created a slow leak and then you swapped your ball in right before Summer got in her car. The gas filled the cabin as she drove, and she asphyxiated behind the wheel. Bell: We showed your photo to the cashier at a sporting goods store near your school. He ID'd you, and he confirmed that you bought a ball just like that one. You're lucky the crash didn't kill anyone else. This way, you're only looking at one life sentence. Watson: It's our new client from London, Nathan Garrideb. He's landed, wants to know if he can swing by straight from the airport. Holmes: Tell him no. In fact, tell him all three Garridebs have to wait. Something more pressing has come up. Watson: Is that... Holmes: The impostor formerly known as Mina Davenport. Cassie: Hello. Been a long time. Watson: Not long enough. Holmes: I'll give you credit. You told me you'd beat the charges for murdering Agent Underhill, and you did. Cassie: Because I didn't do it. You know that now, right? Watson: We know about the facts. A gang of meth dealers was operating near the clearing where Underhill was found. One of them confessed to killing him. He said that a man with an FBI badge wandered into their turf, so they did what they had to do. Holmes: So, yes. We accept that you didn't kill him with your own hands. Cassie: But what...you think I sent him there hoping they'd kill him because I thought he was onto me? Watson: You were impersonating Mina Davenport to get access to her trust fund. Underhill was reinvestigating your case. Cassie: And I pled guilty to fraud for what I did and served my time. Look. I've been sitting out here a long time. Can I come in and I'll explain why I'm here? Holmes: So, Cassie Lenue is the name you're going by these days, is it? Cassie: Cassie is my real name. At least, as far as I can remember. Lenue is just something the court assigned. Watson: LNU. Means "last name unknown." It's the court's version of John Doe. Sometimes they pronounce it phonetically and sometimes it sticks. Holmes: You maintained throughout the proceedings you don't know your real name. Cassie: It's the truth. I was in and out of foster homes my whole life. Somewhere it got lost. Obviously, I can't convince you. Holmes: Nope, you can't. So state your business. Did the halfway house you were staying at throw you out because the other ex-cons find you too untrustworthy? Cassie: No, it's nothing like that. Someone I care about was murdered. I want to hire you to solve it. Watson: "Passaic Woman's Murder Remains Unsolved." Says the victim's name was Heather Foley. She was shot in a parking lot three weeks ago at a kids clothing store. No witnesses. Her husband is asking the public for leads. It says she was a foster mom. Cassie: She was my foster mom. For a while, when I was around 14. Holmes: Here. Perhaps if your mouth is busy, you won't lie as much. Cassie: Why do you have to be so mean? Holmes: Because I don't think you've said an honest word since "Hello." Watson: We've read all your court records. You claimed that you shared everything you knew about your past. Every orphanage, every foster home you could remember. You never mentioned this woman once. Why not? Cassie: Because I didn't want Heather to know about the trouble I was in. I was ashamed. Holmes: We've seen ample evidence that you're not capable of shame. Watson: When we check New Jersey's foster records, will we find a record of this placement? Cassie: No, it it wasn't official. I had run away from the place where I was living. I met Heather on a food line, and she took me in. After a few months, I was in trouble again, so I moved on. Holmes: It's convenient, another un-confirmable story. As is your wont. Cassie: It wasn't easy for me to come to you. I know how you feel about me, but Heather was one of the only people in my whole life who ever cared about me. And you're the best at what you do. She was buying clothes for her foster kids when she got gunned down. Whether you believe anything I say or not doesn't this sound like someone who deserves justice? Watson: Hey, you got the article I sent you? Bell: I did, but first we're gonna talk about Mina or Cassie or whatever her name is just showing up at your house. I assume you guys hid all the silverware? Watson: And the checkbooks. Bell: You said she knew the woman in the article, Heather Foley? Watson: I said she says she knows her. Bell: You think it's a trick. Watson: I think it's impossible to know with her. Right now, we're just playing along. We thought we'd look look into the murder of Heather Foley. Try and figure out what she's up to. Bell: I left a message for the detective in Passaic who's working the case. I'll let you know when I hear back. Meantime, I dug up what I could. Far as the murder itself goes, everything in the article is right. Single gunshot wound to the head, nine millimeter slug, ballistics didn't find a match. No other leads. Reads to me like the cops looked at the husband, but ruled him out. Cassie did 20 months at Taconic, right? Watson: Yeah. Bell: I know I don't need to tell you this, but watch your backs. Prison's a good place for someone like her to learn new tricks. Watson: I promise, we're not gonna let her out of our sight. In fact, Sherlock is with her right now, getting her situated. Holmes: Right, for the extent of the investigation, you'll be living under our roof. We'll know where you are and what you're doing at all times. You're going to keep this with you at all times. It's enabled to send and receive calls only with Watson and myself. You'll possess no other electronic devices. You'll keep it powered on... Cassie: So you can track my location with it. Holmes: Problem? Cassie: No. Holmes: The fact that you've brought us this case tells me you're up to something. You may have accomplices. You may intend someone harm. So until I know what your game is, you can abandon all expectation of privacy. You've spent time in prison. So it should be easy. Cassie: Fair enough. And thanks. I appreciate you doing this. What? Holmes: I will find out what you're up to. Cassie: You mean, besides trying to find out who killed the person I cared about? Holmes: Yeah, besides that. Now, do whatever settling in you need to do quickly. Watson is tending to a client who's in from abroad. You and I will visit Heather Foley's husband. Cassie: Hey. Judd Foley: You came back. Cassie: I told you I would. Judd: And you brought help. Cassie: Judd Foley, Sherlock Holmes. Holmes: My condolences on your loss. Judd: Cassie said she had a friend who was a detective. I hope she explained I can't afford to pay much. Cassie: I told him I'd bet you'd take the case for free. Holmes: Oh, well, free it is, then. Wouldn't want to make a liar out of Cassie. Judd: Please, come in. Holmes: Remind me, how long did Cassie live here with you? Cassie: Judd and Heather weren't together back then. I just lived with Heather. Judd: We were, uh, married for four years. Holmes: So when did you meet? Judd: Just last week. But I feel like I've known her for forever. Cassie: I read about what happened online and I came to pay my respects. Judd: I was amazed how much Cassie remembered. She brought Stargazer lilies, Heather's favorite flower. She remembered how much Heather loved Destiny's Child. How she'd listen to them while she exercised. Cassie: And then eat Yodels and complain that she undid all that work. Holmes: It must be a great comfort meeting someone Heather meant so much to. Judd: Heather left her mark on people. She did a lot of good. Holmes: I read about what happened. While tragic, it seems to me that Heather's death may have been just a mugging, or a random act of violence. Given your appeals to the public, you obviously think there's a lot more to it. So what's not in print? Judd: The past few months, Heather kept getting phone calls she didn't want me to hear. Plus, she'd run off on "errands" at all hours. Holmes: You think she was having an affair? Did you tell the police? Judd: They said they looked into it but didn't find anything. Holmes: Did you confront Heather with your suspicions? Judd: She said it was all for work. Holmes: What work did she do? "Formula-Share." Judd: That's the, uh, company she worked for. They buy and sell baby formula. Holmes: Hmm. Doesn't scream "late night meetings," does it? Judd: And listen, if she was cheating on me, it'll hurt like hell to know, but I just want whoever did this to her caught. Cassie: I don't remember this. I thought Heather worked for a plant nursery. Judd: She did, back then. This is something she got into a couple years ago. We'd foster infants sometimes, and sometimes we'd have extra formula. So Heather started selling it online. Turns out there's a whole market. People with extra, people who can't afford it in stores. After a while, she hooked up with Formula-Share. Holmes: Did the police see this? Judd: They copied her whole hard drive, so I assume they saw everything. Cassie: Why, what is it? Holmes: It's an exchange between Heather and her buyer, a "Meredith S." Heather expresses concern about a potential seller. Apparently, he had so much formula to sell that she had concerns about the source. Meredith offers to take the man's details and look into it. Judd: Concerns about the source? You, you think Heather got mixed up with some kind of thief? Holmes: I think it's possible. But if the police saw this, I'm sure they looked into it. Cassie: Those e-mails between Heather and her buyer, they meant more to you than you let on. What is it you didn't want Judd to know? What? Holmes: The best liars often make the best lie detectors. Cassie: Thanks? Holmes: Who are those two? Cassie: They're cops. Holmes: Yep. The e-mails I saw follow the classic script. A middleman tells a buyer that they know a seller who can provide copious product, but for whatever reason, the middleman doesn't want to deal with it. Cassie: It's a con. Holmes: Yeah. One used by law enforcement to introduce a criminal to an undercover operative. The buyer, predictably, offers to deal with the seller direct. Cassie: Only the seller's a cop, and the whole time, the buyer thinks contacting the cop was their own idea. Holmes: Yeah. Hello. DEA? FBI? Detective Owen Calabrissi: I'm Detective Owen Calabrissi, New Jersey State Police. This is Homicide Detective Rhea Farrad, Passaic County Prosecutor's Office. Detective Farrad: I spoke to a colleague of yours, Marcus Bell? He caught me up, said you'd be here. Holmes: You're running the investigation that involved the late Mrs. Foley? Calabrissi: Got it in one. Cassie: What are you investigating? Is the baby formula a cover for drugs? Calabrissi: It's not a cover for anything. The formula itself is the problem. It's hot. Holmes: You're saying Formula-Share is an organized crime ring dealing in stolen baby formula? Calabrissi: Yeah. Holmes: And you had turned Mrs. Foley into an informant, trying to get her boss? Cassie: But if you're homicide, and the two of you are working together... Holmes: They think that Mrs. Foley's accomplices found out, and that's what got her killed. Captain Gregson: Looks more like you're going after the Five Families rather than people stealing baby formula. Calabrissi: Racketeering is racketeering. Baby formula is expensive, easy to move. Gives people a motive to steal it. Farrad: And motive to protect themselves from getting caught. Calabrissi: You weren't far off when you compared them to the mob. Organization is the same, structured in tiers. Shoplifters steal the formula from drugstores, supermarkets. Lieutenants, like Heather Foley, funnel it up to the buyers. The buyers resell it on the black market to less-reputable retailers. Nationally, a racket like this rake in billions a year. Bell: And you're going after them the same way you would the mob? Folks at the bottom are the softest targets. You arrest them, flip them, use them to climb the ladder, and repeat. Watson: So, Sherlock was right. You had flipped Heather Foley, and she was gonna help you get an undercover cop in front of her boss. Calabrissi: Ocasio was the undercover. Heather was setting up a meet between him and this woman, Meredith Sagehorn. Detective Ocasio: The trick is proving that the boss knows the product's stolen. The plan was that I'd wear a wire when I met with Sagehorn. Make it clear that the formula I was selling was hot. Hopefully she'd go with the buy anyway. Watson: And once you had Sagehorn on tape agreeing to buy stolen goods, you would've arrested her and pressured her to give up the rest of the group. Bell: Only you think Sagehorn figured out Heather had flipped, so she killed her? Farrad: Or had her killed. She has an alibi, but we still like her. Gregson: That's why this is a joint op between New Jersey State Police and Passaic County Homicide now. Farrad: Problem is, we've hit a wall. Their undercover op is blown, so they've got no line on the formula ring. And so far, we can't prove Sagehorn ordered the hit. Calabrissi: I still don't get NYPD's interest. Gregson: Call it a personal connection. But we don't want to step on any toes. Farrad: Forget about that. Any way this closes is fine with us. Cassie: Shouldn't you be in there? Holmes: I knew what they were going to say. Plus, I can read lips, so I know the investigation is well in hand. I'm out here focusing on a mystery more dire. Cassie: I like how dangerous you think I am. Holmes: You never explained how Agent Underhill's blood got in your car four years ago. At the very least, you were at the scene of his murder, and you kept it to yourself. So, is my caution misplaced? Cassie: Maybe not. Holmes: I performed an experiment last night after you went to bed. I tried to get every piece of information that you claimed to remember about Heather Foley, from sources online. Her social media, photographs posted, eulogies of friends. Cassie: And? Holmes: Oh, you know the answer. It was an unalloyed success. You conned Judd Foley, just as you conned the Davenports before him. You might have fooled them, but you don't fool me. Cassie: You have trust issues. Holmes: You have truth issues. Cassie: What was it like for you as a kid? I bet you lived in a mansion. Lots of servants with white gloves and feather dusters. Like one of those shows on TV. I bet you never had to be alone. Maybe Heather meant that much to me. Maybe connecting with one person, even for a short time, was that important. But I guess that's something you wouldn't understand. Watson: Oh, you've been busy. Okay, so I recognize these faces. New Jersey's Baby Formula Mafia. But who are these guys? Holmes: That's the drug gang responsible for Agent Underhill's death. I noticed while researching the baby formula ring that several of its shoplifters were drug offenders with records for drug possession, dealing, etcetera. Watson: Well, that makes sense. I mean, they've had experience trafficking illegal goods. Holmes: And, as we noted before, Cassie could have been indebted to the drug gang for having eliminated Agent Underhill. Watson: So you're trying to find the overlap between these two groups. You think that Cassie is working for the gang. They want her to find out everything the state police know. She used us as her way in. Holmes: I did think that, but I found no such overlap. Furthermore, several members of the gang have been arrested since that night. I've reviewed their testimonies, and there's no indication that any of them have heard of Cassie. Watson: So maybe she really didn't have anything to do with Underhill's death. Where is she? Holmes: She's in the spare room. Said she needed to rest. Watson: How is she today? Holmes: Obviously, it's hard to tell if anything she says is true. There was a moment this morning she seemed genuine. I wonder if sometimes she gets tired of lying. Watson: So, in spite of everything, all of her lies, all the bad things she does, you like her, don't you? Holmes: She possesses a singular intellect. It would be a shame to see it go to waste. Watson: And you have a soft spot for singular intellects. Holmes: She's no Moriarty. Watson: Not yet. It's Marcus. I suggested that he and Detective Farrad interview Meredith Sagehorn. She lives in New York, so we're going to meet at the 11th. I'm gonna go observe. Holmes: Why don't you take Cassie with you? I'm coming up short here. I was thinking of visiting the halfway house she's been staying at. Perhaps I can find a clue to her agenda there. Holmes: Are your residents not allowed to personalize their rooms? Social Worker: They're allowed. Cassie just never did. We have a common room downstairs. Uh, she spends a lot of her time there, if you're interested. Social Worker: She keeps to herself, even when she's down here. I think she tried to make friends with the other girls early on, but she didn't fit in. So mostly she just sits at the computer and surfs the Web. Holmes: Do you keep a record of what they look at? Social Worker: Actually, we do. Every resident has their own login. This way we can check their browser history if we have to. Here. It's uh, all crime blotter stuff with her. Dead people. Kind of an obsession. Morbid, right? Lawyer: The question I'd like to start with, Detectives, is why Mrs. Sagehorn is still a suspect in Heather Foley's murder. Bell: We're just trying to get a picture of Mrs. Foley's life. She communicated a lot with your client. We figure, if she had beef with anyone, you'd be the one to know. Meredith Sagehorn: Heather and I communicated so much because we didn't just work together. My kids played with her foster kids. We'd go on girls-only trips together. Heather and I were friends. Lawyer: Which is something we have been saying all along. And since they were close friends, my client would have volunteered anything right off the bat. So is this anything more than a fishing expedition? Farrad: I don't see why you're taking this as adversarial, Counselor. I'm sure that your client wants us to be thorough, for her friend. Watson: Something wrong? Cassie: No. Cassie: It's just, I've always been on that side of rooms like this. I always wondered what this side was like. Watson: Mmm. It's funny you should say that. Cassie: Why? Watson: Because if Heather meant as much to you as you say she did, and her suspected killer was sitting right there, I don't buy that you'd even notice this room, but hey, stick to your story. Cassie: Fine. You want to know the real reason I showed up on your doorstep? I'll tell you. You have to promise that you won't tell Sherlock before I do. Watson: Tell him what? Cassie: Has he ever mentioned a woman named Pamela Fremont? No. He probably doesn't even remember her. She's um, not around anymore, but she was a stock analyst, and back in the '90s, she was flying a lot between London and New York. They met on a flight. Nine months later I was born. Watson: Are you trying to tell me that Sherlock is your father? Nice try. Sagehorn: I've told you this before. I was at a bookstore when Heather was killed, waiting in line to get a book signed. There had to be a hundred people there. Farrad: You did, and we confirmed it. But you're a savvy businesswoman. If you wanted to hurt Heather, you could've found someone to do it for you. Sagehorn: The book was a gift for Heather. She loved those, uh, what do you call them, "bodice rippers," romance books with shirtless guys on the covers. Why would I go out of my way to get one signed for her if I knew she'd be dead? Cassie: She's telling the truth. She's innocent. Watson: I wouldn't jump to conclusions. Detective Farrad could be right. She got someone else to kill Heather, and then alibied herself by going to get Heather a gift. If she had, she wouldn't have picked the gift that she did. Cassie: When I first went to visit Judd, I snooped around a little. Not because I was conning him, because I was reminiscing about Heather, and I kind of went through her stuff. Point is, I saw some of the books that she's talking about. They were hidden away in the back of a drawer, like she was embarrassed about them. She probably only told Meredith 'cause they were friends. If I was choosing a gift to prove that I didn't kill someone, I'd pick something that everyone knew she liked, not something she kept secret. Watson: Hey, got your text. Why'd you want to meet down here? Holmes: Is our houseguest upstairs? Watson: Yeah. Why? What's going on? Holmes: I think I know what she's up to. Why she's here. These are all news stories she was researching on the computer at her halfway house. Watson: These are all about recent murders. Including Heather Foley's. Holmes: They have more in common than that. They're all unsolved murders which, at least publicly, have the police stumped. Geographically, they're all close, but not so close that the NYPD would be involved. They're all sympathetic victims. There's a nurse, there's a foster mother, a firefighter, all with domestic situations she could fake her way into. Watson: So we were right. She had no connection to Heather. She just picked a story out of the news. Holmes: Moreover, the criteria with which she chose those stories tells me why. We've been thinking we were conduits through which Cassie hoped to reach an ultimate goal. But we're not conduits, we're the goal. Cassie's target is us. Cassie: Now I get the real reason you gave me this phone. It's so you can summon me whenever you want. Holmes: Yes, these are the articles that you researched, from which you selected Heather Foley's murder. You chose her case for its appropriateness to engage us. More specifically, to engage me. Cassie: You're right. You got me. I read up on you and your family while I was in prison. You're, like, really rich. Figured I'd find a way to rip you off. Holmes: No. You're still lying. Cassie: What? I, I just admitted... Holmes: This is not about money. It's about being lonely. When you and I interacted four years ago, I recognized that you're not like other people. And I, and I strongly suspect you sensed I'm not like other people, either. I believe that one thing you said yesterday is true, that making a connection is as important to you as it is rare. And that's what you sought by coming here, isn't it? A connection. Cassie: It's like you said. You were different. You are different. Holmes: You were wrong about my family. My mother died when I was young. My father was never much of a father at all. To one extent or another, I've always been alone. Cassie: You have Joan. The people you work with. Holmes: Yeah. But in the grand scheme of things, their presence in my life is a new development. It's one I cherish. And while they deserve the lion's share of the credit for that, it's also thanks to something that I did. I became a consulting detective. I was, for a time, the only one in the world. I invented a role for myself, I found a way to take my difference and turn it into something I could use to contribute. Cassie: Say you're right about me. I want to change, I want to "contribute." You're saying I have to become a detective? Holmes: No, that was my solution. No doubt, yours will be different. Cassie: So what do I become? Holmes: I've got no idea. But if you really want to be a better person, I could help you figure it out. Calabrissi: So you don't think Meredith Sagehorn killed Heather Foley. Bell: We'd say the odds are pretty slim. Detective Farrad agrees. That said, we could still use your help. Even if Sagehorn didn't do it, someone in her organization might have, for the same reason. Watson: Heather was cooperating with you. That meant she was a threat to the entire ring. Any one of them would have been worried about losing income, or going to prison. Ocasio: We've been thinking the same thing. Sagehorn or not, whoever killed Heather Foley, we have to assume my cover is blown, and that people inside the ring might have their guards up. Bell: That mean you guys are backing off? Calabrissi: Well, for now. You know, long enough to let the ring feel comfortable again. Then we can try to turn another lieutenant with a different undercover. At any rate, we'd love to help you out, I just don't know how we can. You know, Farrad already ruled out all the other known members of the organization as suspects in the Foley murder. Watson: Which is why we want to look into members that you don't know yet. So, my partner and I noticed these photos the last time we were here. Those were taken by security cameras at retail stores, right? Those companies are helping you identify shoplifters. Bell: If you guys are willing to make the introductions, we'd like to reach out, go through their security footage ourselves. Watson: We might be able to identify someone that they missed. Jim Bendix: Leehoven's has over a thousand stores in the tristate area. 400 in New Jersey alone. We coordinate loss prevention for the whole company here, and my team keeps a running collection of anyone we spot boosting formula. And what you're looking at here is the last three months. We share the images between stores. Holmes: And lately, the state police. Bendix: Leehoven's is very proactive about working with law enforcement. Cassie: Have you added that guy to your collection yet? Bendix: Why? Did you see him steal? Cassie: No, but he wants to. He's been reading different boxes of the same cereal over and over again, for like, forever. Holmes: What he's really doing is waiting for the aisle to clear before he can make his move. Bendix: Good catch. I'll have my people keep an eye out for him. Holmes: That's you, is it not? Bendix: Yeah. I do store visits once a week. The fancy threads are because I had testified before the state senate that day. Holmes: Oh, yeah? What about? Bendix: As it happens, baby formula. The state gives cash vouchers to needy moms to help feed their kids. Formula is one of the foods covered. Cassie: Why'd you have to testify? That doesn't sound very controversial. Bendix: You'd be surprised. Thanks to baby formula being free to so many customers, the prices get artificially jacked up, and high prices incentivize crime. So the state is considering dropping formula from the program. Cassie: Guess I have an eye for spotting thieves, huh? Now you say something like, thieves are just another form of liars, right? Holmes: No, you have a talent. Cassie: Uh, the stuff you said earlier, I, um, I have to think about it. Holmes: Yes, of course. Cassie: So when we get back to your place, you want to split the footage up? Holmes: No, I don't. But only 'cause I don't think it's necessary. I'm considering a new theory of the crime. Heather Foley was on the verge of introducing an undercover detective to Meredith Sagehorn. Had he succeeded in gaining her trust, a takedown of the entire operation would've quickly followed. Cassie: Right, so how is that a new theory? Holmes: 'Cause I'm now focused on the timing. According to what Bendix said, state senate will soon be voting on baby formula subsidies. When the state police execute their warrant of Mrs. Sagehorn's crime ring, that's going to generate headlines, and those headlines may well sway the vote against the subsidies. Cassie: But a lot of people make a lot of money off those moms getting free formula. Holmes: Yeah. Imagine the losses if people stopped buying formula en masse. Cassie: You think someone killed Heather to stall the investigation until after the vote. Holmes: Did I hear correctly that one of our clients, John Garrideb, has been arrested? Watson: You did. It turns out that John Garrideb only convinced Nathan Garrideb to come here to find Howard Garrideb, so that John's friends could steal a fortune from Nathan's house while he was away. Scotland Yard picked up the accomplices in London. John is on his way to jail, and Nathan is on his way home. How's it been going here? Holmes: Also productive. Working off the new theory that I texted you, Cassie and I identified a list of suspects. Top executives at companies that make baby formula and owners of companies that sell it. Watson: So people who benefit from its high prices. Holmes: Mmm. And while we don't yet have proof, our focus quickly narrowed to Mack Leehoven himself, founder and CEO of Leehoven's Supermarkets. One, his empire is just the right size. Most of his stores are in New Jersey, so that makes him particularly vulnerable to the impact of the vote. Two, my research revealed that Mr. Leehoven himself has personally bent over backwards to ensure his company's cooperation with the state police. Watson: Well, that seems counterintuitive. You're saying that the investigation's strongest supporter is also its saboteur. Holmes: I submit that Mr. Leehoven's real goal is to ensure himself a front row seat to the investigation's progress. Watson: Okay, but like you said, none of that is proof. Holmes: Which is why I've asked our favorite hacker collective to poke around. Cassie and I agree that it's far more likely Mr. Leehoven hired someone to execute Heather rather than do it himself. I'm hoping there'll be some evidence in his financial or phone records. I'm hoping to hear something shortly. Watson: Cassie already went to bed? Well, seems like you guys make a great team. Not that I'm jealous. I think it's good. I mean, I take it the conversation with her went well? Holmes: What you said about her not being a criminal mastermind yet stuck with me, so I endeavored to offer her an alternative path. I daresay I might've got through. Watson: That must feel good. Holmes: It's not long ago that you and I stood and listened to Odin Reichenbach's misguided speech about preventing crime before it happens. To my mind, this might be the right kind of prevention. Mack Leehoven: "Living room window open"? Cassie: You're a bad man, Mr. Leehoven. Mack Leehoven: Who the hell are you? Cassie: Someone who knows what you did. You had Heather Foley murdered. But I'd be happy not to tell anyone. In exchange for, say, $2 million? Holmes: So any of the foster homes you stay in have a copy of Aesop's Fables? Cassie: Listen... Holmes: One particular story came to mind tonight about a farmer and a snake. A farmer walked through his field one winter morning. On the ground lay a snake, frozen stiff from the cold. The farmer knew how deadly the snake could be, and yet he picked it up, and held it to his bosom for warmth. When the snake revived, it bit the farmer who had been so kind to him, and as he lay dying, the farmer said, "I am rightly served, for showing pity to a scoundrel." Cassie: Do I get to talk? Holmes: I'd rather you didn't. I already know everything. My associates at Everyone did not find any incriminating evidence against Mack Leehoven. They did, however, tell me that there had been an alarm system breach at his home tonight. I found that too coincidental, and so I checked your room. Cassie: You were right. Leehoven did it. I saw it on his face. Holmes: I don't know what I expected. Whatever it was, I was wasting my breath. On the bright side, neither an ambulance nor a coroner has been dispatched to Leehoven's home tonight, so I take it you only shook him down. How much did you get? A million? Two? Cassie: You're the smartest, just like always. You figured everything out. Except there's one question you haven't thought of yet. Why would I have come back? You called it, okay? Leehoven didn't kill Heather himself. He paid someone to do it for him. Holmes: He confirmed this? Cassie: No. But the guy I just met, he's never even done his own laundry. Holmes: We discussed the possibility that he had a fixer, someone to take care of his problems for him. Cassie: I didn't take Leehoven's money. I set up a meeting to take his money, about four hours from now. I made myself a problem that needs to be fixed. So is it just me, or wouldn't you like to see who shows up? Watson: Calabrissi was Leehoven's fixer. Leehoven paid him to keep him informed about how the state police investigation was going. In particular, how they had flipped Heather and how she was gonna help them take the whole ring down. Gregson: And since Leehoven wanted to slow down the investigation, he had Calabrissi kill Heather. Bell: Sherlock and Cassie made it so Leehoven thought Cassie was blackmailing him to keep quiet. They set up a meet in a lot out in Red Hook, and Leehoven sent Calabrissi instead. He had a nine millimeter handgun on him when we picked him up, wasn't registered in his name. Ballistics is putting a rush on it, but I'm betting it'll be the same weapon that was used to kill Heather. From what I heard, Calabrissi was already offering to give Leehoven up on the ride over here. Gregson: And how'd this all get set up? Watson: It was Sherlock and Cassie's idea. Once we had Leehoven on the hook, we called Marcus. Bell: I got in touch with Detective Farrad, and we took it from there. Gregson: And so what's this mean? Cassie Lenue's gonna be one of the good guys now? Watson: Honestly? I have no idea what Cassie's gonna be. Holmes: I hear you dropped out of your high school equivalency prep class. Cassie: You checking up on me? Holmes: As per our agreement. Cassie: I was gonna tell you. I already knew everything they were teaching, so I just decided to skip the class and apply for the test. Holmes: I brought you something. Cassie: Like, a present? Holmes: It's been troubling me that you don't know your own name. If we want you to find a place in the world, then you need to know who you are. You're more than a mere Lenue. Cassie: If you found the names of my real parents or something like that what happened, why they gave me up, I, I don't want to know. I guess I've always figured that's not a story I want to hear. Holmes: I suspected as much. I mean, if you wanted to know, you would've found out yourself. And I don't think you need be defined by your past, so...uh, what I've brought is just a form. It's much like the one you're filling out now, but you might want to fill that one out first. Cassie: An application to change my name? Holmes: You'll need to sign it in the presence of a notary and submit it to the court, but it will allow you to decide who you are. Cassie: What do you say, come up with some names together? Category:Transcripts